Something Happens
by thisiswhatever
Summary: Something happens is a story of two best friends whose love for each other is tested. Cloud and Aerith were close friends growing up. They went to the same college and enjoyed the same activities but when a lovely young Tifa enters Cloud's life he makes a
1. Chapter 1

Something Happens...

BRIEF SUMMARY

Something happens is a story of two best friends whose love for each other is tested. Cloud and Aerith were close friends growing up. They went to the same college and enjoyed the same activities but when a lovely young Tifa enters Cloud's life he makes a drastic choice. Will he pick friendship or love?

DETAILED SUMMARY

Something happens is the story of Cloud and Aerith. Both of them are students at Shinra College. Aerith being a tomboy gets along very well with Cloud and the other boys. Cloud and Aerith are also the best of friends. Being so close to each other, Cloud and Aerith would probably fall in love however they were to busy enjoying themselves being best buddies. And then Tifa the principal's niece came into their lives. For Aerith, Tifa was a third member of their gang, however, for Cloud, his life was never the same after meeting her. He fell in love with Tifa. Aerith was finally beginning to fall in love with Cloud and when she finally does manage to sum up the courage to tell Cloud about her feelings, Cloud tells her in his usually friendly manner; that he is falling in love with Tifa. Totally oblivious to him he broke Aerith's heart. Broken hearted Aerith decides to leave the college mid-term making an excuse. It is this point that Tifa's suspicions come true.

STORY

Cloud and Tifa were inseparable they were together ever since college. They made a perfect family out of the run down bar and even had 2 adopted orphans living with them and Tifa's mom (Tanya) who took care of them. She treated Cloud like her own son and Denzel and Marlene called her grandma. Everything seemed perfect the whole group would come visit (Yuffie, Vincent, Barret, Red XIII, Cait Sith, and Cid). Then on that tragic day Tifa fell ill. The hospital keep her there for a while, Marlene would go almost everyday to visit her and Tifa would tell her stories about college.

Then it happened the doctors figured out that Tifa has internal bleeding and didn't have much longer to live. Everyone was devastated especially Cloud. He loved Tifa and couldn't bear to see her that way. Tanya walks into the room where her daughter lay smiling at her. They are both holding back their tears, She sits next to her daughter where Tifa hands her mother a note she tells her to give it to Marlene on her 8th birthday. She bids her farwell not really saying a real goodbye and hugs her daughter.

Cloud walks in and sees Tifa. Tanya leaves, Cloud sits next to her tears building in his eyes, she slowly begins to cry as death begins to take control. "Hey your going to be okay, you're Cloud Strife you will pull through this. Plus Denzel and Marlene are going to need you to be strong" Tifa smiles stroking Cloud's arm. Cloud turns to face her Tifa's eyes are filled with tears as so is Cloud's.

In an instant he hugs Tifa. He buries his face in her hair saying, "Please don't leave me" a single tear rolls down Tifa cheek, she closes her eyes and dies in Cloud's arms. Two years pass since Tifa's death but Cloud is managing the best he can. Tanya still stays with them and helps around the house. Marlene is standing around waiting for Cloud. You can tell she is getting very impatient by the look on her face. She can hear Cloud's motorcycle pulling up behind her she turns away mad that Cloud was late again. He apologizes and they ride off home. Denzel and Tanya are home cooking dinner. Marlene reminds them that her birthday is tomorrow.

Denzel turned 8 two months prior so he reminds her who is older. Marlene really isn't excited about the decorations or cake but the letter from Tifa. Tanya told her all about it on her 7th birthday and poor Cloud knows nothing about it. Buzz Buzz Buzz the alarm goes off. Marlene turns the alarm which reads 12:00am she shoots out of bed and rushes downstairs. She pushes away the birthday cards and presents and reaches for one letter, Tifa's letter.

She opens it and read it, "Hello Marlene Happy Birthday. You are 8 today wow you must have grown into a beautiful young lady? How is grandma? You two aren't bugging her right? How is Denzel? He must be a handsome smart boy now? And how is my Cloud? Still quiet and too himself?Make sure you remind him to be strong okay? I also wonder how the gang is doing? Tell them all I said hi and that I miss you all. I wanted you to get this letter because you know when I told you those stories about college well I never told you the most important part about a girl. Cloud's best friend Aerith Gainsborogh. She was the one Cloud really loved. Let me tell you our story."


	2. Chapter 2

Aerith sat on the steps of the college waiting for Cloud to show up. He had a tendency to show up at the last minute just before the bell rang. The entire gang already decided to give up waiting for him and walked to class, but not Aerith. Her record was clean and her grades were good, but no matter what she would wait for him, of course, what are best friends for? Finally right when Aerith decided she better head to class than be late and tarnish her good record her eyes caught a quick glimpse of rustled blond hair. Cloud dismounted from his bike and smoothly walked over to his waiting best friend. His expression held no concern that they were both about to be late to class. This made Aerith angry, "Cloud you know you could try to come to class on time you're going to make me late with you!" He stuffed his hands into his pocket, eyes fixated on the hallway ahead of him, he spoke with no emotion in his voice, "You know you don't have to wait for me" Aerith knew that was the truth but she wasn't going to let him get away that easily, "Then what kind of best friend would I be, of course not that you deserve one like me anyway?"

They walked into class and everyone could just feel the tension between them Yuffie leans over into Aerith who just takes her seat, "You were almost late….are you two angry at each other again? You two are like two 3 year old kids. Constant bickering it drives us all nuts!" Aerith let out a little giggle before giving up her attention to the teacher. After class Cloud quickly walks away from her and she instantly feels bad for yelling at him this morning. She slowly makes her way to him. He is talking to his friends when he sees her approaching, her expression sad. Before Aerith can speak he beats her to it, "Look Aerith I'm sorry about this morning I promise I will try to make it to class earlier. I'm glad I have a best friend like you" he smiles his wonderful smile and wipes his fingers across her nose just like their secret handshake minus the hand slapping. She smiles too as they both walk off to class together.

After school was over Cassie the dorm manger walks into the room astonished at all the girls. Almost all of them doing something to themselves to impress the guys. Putting facial masks on, curling their hair, wearing short silk night gowns, she lets out a small growl as she tries to explain to the girls that guys like girls that are just themselves, all the girls laugh as they turn to walk away from her. Suddenly out of nowhere something hits Cassie from the back and she turns around to see Aerith running toward her arms extended for a hug. She embraces Cassie and then steps back to take a good look at her. Cassie sighs, "Oh Aerith your such a tomboy when are you going to dress more feminine of course, not like these girls but at least a dress a pink dress maybe?" Aerith rolls her eyes, "Cassie not this again I like jeans they're cool. Guess what…I made Cloud apologize to me!!" Cassie steps back, "Oh Cloud…stay away from him he is no good." Aerith once again sighs, "How can I Cas? He is my best friend?" Cassie then grabs Aerith's shoulders, "Right now yes, but best friends can turn into boyfriends!" "EWW, " Aerith gasped, "Cloud and I? Yuck, never!" Cassie rolls her eyes and hands Aerith some pudding she snuck from the other girls. "Here shhh don't' tell anyone else" with that she makes her exit.

The next day the weather was unusual it was actually quite hot today the sun was shining which was odd since the clouds have been covering it up for almost a week now and everyone was taking the chance to suck in some vitamin D. The girls used it as an excuse to wear their shortest skirts or shorts today which made the Principle Mr. Hojo quite upset, He wanted his school to maintain a record of honoring education and being respectable not a place where students come to pick up dates. He was walking down the hallway yelling at the girls to not wear short skirts when his eyes fell upon a lovely pair of legs. Legs that belonged to Mrs. Elena he walks up to her laughing like a hyena. "You look lovely Mrs. Elena green is your color." She sheepishly laughs as the blush reddens her face, "Thank you Principle Hojo you are far too kind. Sometimes I don't I deserve a man like you in my life!" She slyly walks away leaving Mr. Hojo dazed.

Finally it hits him what Mrs. Elena said and he starts to some kind of dance giggling when Aerith sneaks up behind him yelling right into his ear startling him half to death, "Happy Friendship Day Principle!!" Mr. Hojo jumps back nearing losing his balance, "Aerith what is this nonsense you are screaming?" Aerith grabs hold of Mr. Hojo's wrist placing a dark blue band around it, "Its Friendship Day Principle Hojo and all of my special friends get to wear this bracelet, luckily for you, you are my friend." Mr. Hojo was still smiling, lost in his thoughts, when he was distracted. "Sir…you seem super happy today why?" Hojo makes a quick glance to where Elena and him where earlier, "What do you mean?" Aerith quickly responded, "I mean in general?" Principle Hojo sighed, "Oh generally ahh yes my niece is coming to my college transferring from Nibelheim University to Shinra University my sister Tanya thought it would be a good idea. Her name is Tifa."

Principle Hojo ran all the memories he had of his niece in his mind forgetting that Aerith was standing beside him, Aerith had so many questions that she wanted to ask but seeing that Principle Hojo wasn't paying attention she slightly shook him. "When is she arriving sir?" Principle Hojo shook his thoughts, "She should be here any minute, say Aerith you're a sweetheart can you do me a favor? She is going to be new here and she doesn't have any friends yet when you see her could you, you know hang out with her and show her around please?" Aerith immediately chirped up, "Of course sir." Principle Hojo patted Aerith on the head preparing to leave, "Happy Friendship Day Aerith" he said as he trailed off.

Aerith turned in his direction when she overheard the girls standing behind her say something that sounded like Cloud. "What did you just say?" she asked the girl holding her wrist with a yellow band on it, "Cloud gave me this band he says I was the first girl he gave it to" she turned back to her friend squealing in delight. Cloud Strife was the most wanted guy in all of the college, every girl wanted him, and every guy wanted to be him, but Aerith knew all too well, either he didn't care about the girls or he just wanted to be left alone. She curled her hands into fists as she stormed off to find him. He was talking to a girl when Aerith walked up to him, "So how many girls so far have you given bands to? I've counted seven already" Sonia the girl he was talking to mouth dropped as she stormed away mad. "Hey she was really pretty why did you do that Aerith?" Cloud looked down at her, "I'm trying to help you. Why do you even bother will all these stupid girls? Can't for once you find someone who is not only beautiful but smart too?" "Beautiful and smart hmm" Cloud says resting his arms around Aerith's shoulders, he jerks her closer to his body, "Where am I going to find a girl like that?"

Tifa is asking everyone for directions but none of the girls seem to want to help her out of course, they are all jealous so they either just tell her down the hall or ignore her completely. She sighs as she walks aimlessly searching for the office or at least one person that is willing to her help. The girls weren't helpful, and the guys were…well being guys and she wasn't tolerating it. They would just all stare and make weird noise with here mouths and she being so used to it ignored them as well. The guys didn't have enough courage to confront her directly but she knew they were staring at her long after she walked past them. Aerith and Cloud were walking to class as Cloud tried to explain himself, "Of course I'm not really interested in all these girls, I'm just trying to pass time until I finally met her…her being the one. I'm looking for someone who will make something happen?" Aerith stopped walking looking at the ruffled back side of Cloud's head, "Something like what?" her voice filled with confusion and curiosity. "Makes something happen to my heart" he continues to walk leaving Aerith to stand there confused. "Something happen like what?" she asks again even more confused. He turns around looking at her, "Something happens…you won't understand."

Tifa finally finds the main building relief washes over her she hasn't got much help from everyone and her boots were starting to make her feet hurt. The longs legs were also getting cold from walking outside for so long but she was grateful that the sun was shining so it warmed her legs up right away which made the short black skirt stick to her skin as she walked. She liked that feeling when the cool fabric stuck and then unstuck itself when she walked it was cool every time it touched her again making it not seem so hot anymore. Aerith closed her locker door to see Cloud leaning beside it still explaining his dream girl, "When she walks by…the whole world will notice her!" Tifa walked up the stairs as a bunch of college students waiting at the top stopped mid sentence to stare at her beauty completely lost in the beauty that passed by them.

Aerith and Cloud continue to walk as Aerith stops in front of the vending machine to buy a drink

she places in her money and clicks her selection to only have the machine suck her money up and not give her a reward she slams her hands against the vending machine hoping it will spit her drink out as Cloud still speaks, "And when she stops, time stops with her….and when she smiles…" Aerith cuts in, "her her her…what will you do when you finally meet her then?" She rests her elbows on his shoulders as she stares into her eyes he slips away from her walking backwards, "When I met her I will drop to my knees, open my arms, and say…" at the moment he turns around and bumps right into someone, his quick reflexes grab her in his arms…"I love you!" He stares down at the girl in his arms as she then collects what happened and what this stranger just said to him…."excuse me?"she says still dipped in his arms. She straightens herself up as Cloud still stares at her, "I love you" he repeats and this time she hears him clearly, "uhh excuse me" she states as he slips past him Cloud still stunned. She walks past Aerith as she realizes who that is, "T…T..Tifa?" she yells as she runs down the hall after her.


End file.
